A New Slate
by MissUnderstoodVampGurl
Summary: This is a story about a lost and confused teen who meets pre-werewolf Jacob. They began to like each other and all goes well until Bella shows.
1. Chapter 1

A New Slate

_This is pre-werewolf Jacob. Don't worry he will be one. And Bella will show. _

Violet walked through the forest wearily. She couldn't remember anything she couldn't see anything. The darkness seized everything in sight. They world became a blur to her. Blood pounded her head again and again. She moaned. Her stomach begged for food. Her mouth wanted water more than anything else in the world. Her legs became more wobbly. She saw a flash then a sharp pain hit her. Then darkness seized the world...

Violet woke up laid across a couch in what seemed like a garage. She shifted her weight where she laid her blanket wrapped around her. Soon a tall teenager with long hair came in. Even in a situation like this she noticed he was hot.

"Good, you are awake" he said "I'm Jacob by the way" he finished smiling a wonderful smile.

"I'm Violet" she said as she pushed the blanket off of her as Jacob walked over towards her. She started to say something then realized all she was wearing was jeans and a bra.

"Back away" she said as she jumped off the couch ignoring the pain in her side. "What are you a creepy rapist or something?" she demanded

"No" he said bewildered.

"Then they the freaking heck do you take off my shirt?" she shouted-asked

"Because you had a wound on your side and I needed to get to it. Plus your shirt was dirty and bloody" he explained calmly

"Oh" she said noticing the wound and the giant band-aid like thing around it "Sorry" she said glad her skin was too dark to blush

She turned to look at a mirror. Her reddish-brown extension braids were pulled up in a ponytail. His golden-bronzy skin was lightly covered with dirt. Her brown eyes had lost their shine her body ached as she started back at her 5'5" figure.

"What tribe?" Jacob asked

"Huh?"

"Native American tribe. Which one?"

"Oh I'm African-American" Violet said giggling.

"Oh" Jacob replied embarrassed

"It's ok I just have light skin" she said smiling

"What happened to you? Out there in the forest?" Jacob asked curiously

"Plane crash. Yeah my plane crashed" Violet replies as she tries to remember.

"Where's your family?" he asks

"I flew alone" Violet replied "Can I stay here for a week or so?" she asks curiously

"Sure" he replies as the friendship begins.


	2. Chapter 2 Breaskfast

Violet woke up the next morning feeling a lit bit better. She wished the ache in her heart, mind, and side would stopped. She decided to take a shower and get dressed so she could make Jacob breakfast. She fixed 6 eggs, because in the day she had been here she noticed he ate a lot. After she fixed breakfast she decided to wake him up. She went into his room and as about she was going to tell him breakfast was ready she stopped. He lay across his bed looking as beautiful as ever and without a shirt. He snorted and rolled over so she could see his face. She giggled to herself. Then she saw his chest. He looked like the most beautiful creature ever. She gasped only a bit loud, this time. Jacob woke up confused and disoriented.

"Huh" Jacob muttered trying to fully wake up.

"Oh, sorry" Violet said as she looked down with embarrassment. "I made breakfast and came to wake you" she said "There is eggs and juice and I can make bacon" she said

"Thanks, uh... that was nice of" Jacob said as he stood up scratching his head "Can I have some bacon?"

"I'll leave you to get dressed" Violet said as she disappeared

(Time Lapse)

Violet finished making the bacon just as Jacob appeared, putting on a shirt. Violet set the table for them. She poured them both some glasses of juice. She then placed the food on the table. She turned around to call for him. Not excepting him to already be there.

"Ahh" Violet screamed when he was already there. "Don't scare me like that" she said as she play swatted him.

"Sorry" Jacob said apologetically as he sat down.

"It's ok" she said as she sat down as well

They started eating the food. Violet slowly ate her food thinking every bite would be evil. Jacob practically inhaled his food. He went back for 2nd and 3rd's. Violet smiled as she saw how he inhaled his food. When they were done Violet washed the dishes while Jacob dried them.

"You haven't told me much about yourself" Jacob said as he put away a plate.

"Neither have you" Violet countered, with a smile, as she washed a skillet.

"True" Jacob said with a smile. "Well then I'll tell you about me."

"Ok. When?" Violet asked?

"Later" Jacob said with a sly smile. "Maybe at the beach"

"Sure" Violet said with a smile. "Let's go around lunch time."

"It's 11:00 a, now" Jacob pointed out as he put away the last dish.

"So…" Violet asked as she was cut off by a knock on the door that would change their lives' forever.


	3. Chapter 3 Sam

Violet turned to Jacob with a curious look on her face.

"Who is that?" Violet asked with a wondering expression.

Even though Violet wasn't a girl who usually worried about her looks, but she really didn't want anyone to see her. She was tired because she had only gotten a few hours of sleep. Her hair was looking much less than perfect. Her face showed crops of zits and whiteheads. She truly didn't care what everyone else thought but the last few months she had more things to worry about than her looks.

"I don't know" Jacob said with a shrug. "My dad lives down the hill but he's in a wheelchair. My friends usually call. I check though" Jacob said as he got up and answered the door.

In the door way stood a tall husky looking boy. He looked about 19 or so. His dark brown hair was shaggy around his sharp face. His eyes a deep brown had a serious look in his face. You could see the intense jaw line of the boy, his face sharp and serious to match his eyes. Violet looked up at his towering figure. He had to be at least 6'5".

"Hey, Sam" Jacob said with a friendly smile and wave.

"Hey." Same replied "Are you…." Sam stopped as he soon saw Violet. His eyes widened and face grew a little softer. "Who's that?" he asked curiously

"That's Violet. She was in a plane crash, so she'll be staying here for a few days" Jacob explained motioning to Violet.

Violet came out from behind Jacob. "Hey, I'm Violet" Violet informed Sam as she gave him a small smile

"I'm Sam" he said "So how do you like La Push so far?"

"It's nice from what I saw. Jacob and I are going out later to see the rest" Violet said graciously as she finished cleaning the kitchen.

"Well I hope you like it" Sam said smiling

"Doesn't everyone?" Jacob said jokingly.

The atmosphere seemed to be a lot lighter. It seemed very nice kind of dreamy Violet liked it she sat on the counter smiling as she looked around and noticed Sam's change in face. It was kind of interesting. She found it nice to know he wasn't all serious.

"So what did you originally come here for?" Violet asked curiously. "If it's something I can hear." She said as she hoped down from the counter.

"Yeah, of course" Sam said his face turning serious again. "There is bonfire tonight and I was wondering if Jacob wanted to come. Oh and your invited too Violet."

"Are we doing anything, Jacob?" Violet asked curiously kind of wanting to go

"Nope" Jacob said "I guess we are going" he said to Sam

"Cool it'll be fun" Violet said happily.

Sam said bye and left after reminding them when and where it was. He left with a brisk walk.

"Who's he?" Violet asked curiously

"That was Sam" Jacob explained "He's kind of the head around here only not really. His dad was a jerk so he has always had to take care of his family that's why he is so serious. He's 20 he takes online college courses. Even though he is the planning guy he doesn't really have any college plans." Jacob finished

"That's sad he had to take care of his family" Violet said

"Yeah" Jacob said "Let's go to the beach now. I'll race you there" Jacob said as he took out running.

Violet grabbed her shoes and took after him. Yelling for him to wait and laughing at the same time.


End file.
